


Ultimately

by NobodyOfLight



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Songfic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyOfLight/pseuds/NobodyOfLight
Summary: Infinite can't celebrate Valentine's Day with his partner due to unforeseen events. Gadget spend the day alone remebering the sweet moments they lived together.Songfic based on Ultimately by khai dreams.
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces) & Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog), Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Kudos: 7





	Ultimately

**Author's Note:**

> It's a belated Valentine's Day one-shot, but I decided to do it regardless xD
> 
> I've been wanting to do a songfic for a while now, hope this one makes a good start.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy it :)

_Ultimately I don't understand a thing_

_I try to do the best I can_

_I know you try to do the same_

The wind softly brushed into the trees and bushes, and those sounds echoed into the wolf's ears as he sat on the bench in front of his house. 

Gadget was carrying an album with him, and when he opened, it revealed lots of photos, most of them were pictures of him and Infinite, his boyfriend.

_We're just so bound to make mistakes_

_You could call it a disposition_

_I apologize for all your tears_

_I wish I could be different_

Today is a special day, in fact, special not only for them, but for all the couples around the world. Valentine's Day is the day where you express your utmost love for your significant other.

Unfortunately, the jackal can't be with him to celebrate this important day.

The black lupine had to travel to his family's house to solve some problems, his father got very sick and this made him lose his ground, to the point he got in a fight with the red canine, he clearly wasn't okay with all that it was happening.

_But I'm still growing up_

_Into the one you can call your love_

_I don't know if I'll ever be enough_

_I'm throwing in my chips_

_I guess I tend to push my luck_

Like that, in order to prevent a break up, they agreed that Infinite should help his family and they would give a pause to their relationship, so he wouldn't worry about too many things at once. They would text each other once in a while but they would rather have a face to face conversation.

Gadget understood his partner's situation and supported him, but the fact that he was alone on Valentine's Day hurted him, liking it or not.

_And ultimately I believe we'll be okay_

_It's so cliché to say these things, but repetition is a key_

_I think I'm better when I'm with you_

_But I worry when you're gone_

_I think I need to learn to love myself_

_I must learn to be strong_

Around two weeks passed since then, so in an attempt to cheer himself up, the ruby hound browsed through the photo album, reliving all the joyful memories along with his lover. He felt like he was doing all those things for the first time again.

It was all there, the time they went to a ferris wheel together, the day he made a cake for the ebony canid's birthday all by himself to surprise him, even the day Infinite tried a Chilli Dog and almost choked with all the spice.

_So, for now we'll say goodbye_

_Although it pains me in my heart_

_Your words they come to me in memories_

_They sing to me like songs_

Looking back at those days warmed Gadget's heart, he felt at least a bit better. He hadn't realized until now that tears were running down his face, even though he was happy, it was painful.

He wanted to be able to see his partner, hold him like his life depended on it, kiss him, tell him how much he's grateful for being by his side.

But that wouldn't happen, at least not today. 

_It won't be long until I'm here_

_Soon I'll make my arrival_

_Under shady trees_

_A quiet street_

_The roads that I have traveled_

The red wolf slowly closed the album and put it aside, he wiped his tears and gazed upon the distance, as the breeze continued to whisper around the environment.

However, not far away from where he was, he could see something, no, someone coming, getting closer and closer. A recognizable charcoal figure was walking towards the house.

_Ultimately it's a beautiful thing_

_Like flowers blooming in a lonely field_

_The petals drift through crossing winds_

The crimson lupine, totally surprised, started to run as fast as he could to the person he was waiting for so long. Infinite began to run as well, all those feet apart became inches as Gadget jumped into him, making them both fall on the ground.

He hugged his lover tight, crying out of sheer happiness, he didn't expect to be met with such a gift right on Valentine's. 

The jackal wouldn't miss such a special day, and thankfully, his father had already been discharged from the hospital two days prior, so he was just trying to make a little surprise.

_They find their way to river streams_

_That scent the water beautifully, it takes me back to you_

_It takes me back to you_

They stared at each other for a moment, before the black canine brought the red one into a kiss, as the latter kissed back, they parted away shortly after, and kept holding onto each other, feeling like their love grew even stronger than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fun fact: Even though the fic is on Gadget's perspective, the lyrics of the song are applied to Infinite's
> 
> Hope you guys liked this story.  
> I've been having a hard time while writing my AU chapters, so I decided to do an one-shot to relax my mind a bit.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a feedback!


End file.
